


A Familiar Face

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: bbtp_challenge, Drabble, F/M, Facials, Het, Incest, Oral Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/">Bring Back the Porn Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

Ron tightened his hand in her hair, the perfect suction of her mouth driving him mad.

"That's it," he murmured, his hips thrusting faster and faster. 

When he felt her fingers wrap around his sac, rolling his balls in her palm, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his niece expertly sucking his cock.

Lily might not be a little girl anymore but she still looked just like her mum.

Ron pulled back and took his prick in hand. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth just as the first burst of come hit her freckled cheek.


End file.
